


Overwhelmed

by simplethings575



Series: Klance In Love [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplethings575/pseuds/simplethings575
Summary: It was too much. Keith didn’t know how long they had been doing this, had lost track a while ago, but it was too much. He was far into over-sensitivity, every nerve feeling like it was on fire, his legs shaking as the strength was sapped out of them. Nothing made it past his lips except screams and sobs, mixed in with the occasional nonsensical plea. If it it weren’t for Lance’s hands holding him up, his legs would have given out long ago. God, it was all too much. But that’s what made it perfect.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been very busy, but I'm hoping to finish the second part of my other fic soon and get some more smut one-shots out!

It was too much. Keith didn’t know how long they had been doing this, had lost track somewhere around the second dry orgasm, but it was too much. He sobbed as Lance fucked into him, rubbing right along his prostate every time. He was far into over-sensitivity, every nerve feeling like it was on fire, his hole throbbing and legs shaking as the strength was sapped out of them. Nothing made it past his lips except screams and sobs, mixed in with the occasional nonsensical plea. He was so hard it hurt, his untouched cock leaking a steady stream of precome onto the same sheets he was tearing at with numb fingers. If it it weren’t for Lance’s hands holding his hips up, his legs would have given out long ago. God, it was all too much. But that’s what made it perfect.

Keith let out a yelp of surprise when he was suddenly yanked up and pressed flush to his boyfriend’s chest. He let out a whimper as the other paused to mouth along his neck. Lance wasn’t expecting him to ride him, was he? There was no way Keith’s legs were gonna hold him up, his thighs quivering just from sitting in his lap. But then suddenly Lance was hooking his arms under the other boy’s thighs, lifting up, up, up until Keith was spread out, knees almost at his ears. He gasped at the loss of any solid ground beneath him, his only points of contact being Lance’s chest at his back and the dick buried deep in his ass.

Keith positively mewled as the other boy began pounding into him once more. He had relinquished control to Lance when they started this whole thing, but this felt like so much more. He was suspended, unable to do anything but take the hard piston of Lance’s cock just the way Lance wanted. Something about this particular loss of control left his head spinning, his toes curling pleasantly and a fire burning in the pit of his stomach.

“Keith,” the other boy whispered, his voice smooth like honey. Just the sound of it drew a long, wanton moan from him. “Look up.”

At first the words didn’t register. Keith was well passed the point of being able to make coherent sentences of his own, let alone understand them. The way his name rolled off Lance’s tongue was bouncing around his head, settling warmly in his chest.

“Look up, baby.”

This time the words registered, if slowly. Keith whined as he lifted his head, expecting kisses or maybe even teeth working along his neck. He froze when he saw what Lance was referring to. Across from the bed was a floor length mirror, the same one Lance stared into with scrunched brows every morning as he inspected himself for any flaws. But now the mirror was facing the bed, reflecting the two boys back at them.

Keith stared at the image before him, taking in every detail with embarrassment burning beneath his skin. His entire body was flushed and slick with sweat, his hair a mess and plastered to his cheeks and forehead. His eyes were hazy, just barely open as tears made their way down his face. His mouth, on the other hand, was gaping wide, panting breaths and moans spilling freely from it, drool slipping carelessly down his chin. He let out a whine as he gazed lower, his legs spread so wide he felt like he was on display. His entire body bounced with every thrust, and Keith couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from where they were connected, where Lance was fucking him good and deep and hard.

It was too much, too deep, but in all the right ways. He couldn't speak, couldn’t breath, couldn’t take all this pleasure searing into him, building up like a wave threatening to crest at any moment. He heard Lance groan behind him and his gaze snapped to the other boy. He took in miles of warm brown skin, slick with sweat, muscled arms contrasting beautifully with his own pale thighs. Lance’s lips were parted around a gasp, his hair sticking to his forehead just like Keith’s. But it was his eyes that caught the other boy off guard. Their normal ocean blue had been swallowed by his pupils, a hunger so intense, so ravenous burning there as he met Keith’s gaze in the mirror. That was all it took for the wave of pleasure to spill over. Keith screamed, his eyes squeezed shut and entire body shaking as another prostate orgasm ripped through him.

Lance didn’t slow down, relentlessly pounding into him, Keith like a ragdoll in his arms as he was helpless to do anything but take it. His insides were spasming uncontrollably, his back arched tight as stars exploded behind his eyes. This was all too much, Lance was too deep, he swore he could feel him in his throat. He could barely come down from the high, not with Lance’s endless assault against his prostate, drilling into him over and over. Fresh tears poured down his face and he couldn’t stop shaking, couldn’t stop moaning and sobbing. It felt like he was numb everywhere except for wherever he touched Lance. He could feel his boyfriend’s chest, solid and sturdy behind him, feel his nimble hands holding him up, feel the hot panting breaths brushing his ear. Most of all he felt Lance’s dick, pushing into him and fucking open his narrow passage, rubbing his prostate raw, hitting so deep, too deep, too much.

“Lance!” Keith managed to sob out between a hiccuping breath.

“You want to come now, baby?” the other boy asked, his own voice sounding strained.

It took all Keith’s strength just to nod, turning his head to nuzzle pleadingly into the other boy’s neck.

“Use your words, Keith,” Lance whispered. Keith could feel the hum of his voice from where he nuzzled into Lance's throat. “I gotta hear you say it.”

“P-please!” Keith gasped out, amazed he could form the words. “I need to come, please!”

“Good boy,” Lance growled.

Suddenly Keith was facing the ceiling, the terrible sensation of being empty forcing a needy sob from his lips. Then all he could see was Lance, his boyfriend smiling adoringly down at him as he pushed back inside, filling him in all the right ways.

“L-Lance,” Keith hiccuped out as the boy resumed their earlier pace. His hands were scrambling for purchase, clawing at Lance’s back as he desperately tried to hold on.

“Shhh, baby I got you,” Lance murmured, voice a low purr that didn’t match his brutal thrusts. “You can come now, honey. Let go.”

A warm hand was on his cock and it took only a single stroke before Keith was coming, screaming Lance’s name as his back arched off the bed in a perfect arc. It was the most intense orgasm he ever had, unaware of anything but the pleasure that consumed him and the warmth inside him. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, mind a blissed out puddle, before he finally came to. Lance was dragging a warm cloth over his belly and softened cock, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Keith whimpered when the cloth reached his hole, puffy and swollen from being fucked. “Don’ wanna,” he managed to slur, cringing at the sound of his own voice. He tried to squirm away but his legs were effectively useless.

Lance placed a tender kiss to his brow. “Sorry baby, but we’ve gotta clean you up.”

Keith pouted, but he gratefully took the hand Lance offered, squeezing it. His boyfriend pushed the cloth inside and he grit his teeth, trying to stop the little cries that found their way passed his lips anyways. He sighed in relief when Lance was done, weakly making grabby hands for the other boy. Lance chuckled softly, tossing the cloth away before crawling into bed next to his boyfriend, his arms wrapping tightly around him and his hands soothing up and down his back. Keith let out a happy sigh, going completely limp. He was still shaking from aftershocks, everything feeling warm and soft and slow.

“Keith, are you alright?” Lance whispered. There was a hint of uncertainty there that would have been easy to miss if Keith didn’t know his boyfriend so well. “That wasn’t too much, was it?”

“It was,” Keith answered honestly. He felt the other boy flinch, but continued on before he could say anything else. “That’s what made it perfect.”

“Keith, are you-”

“I’m sure,” he answered. “You’re perfect, Lance.”

He felt Lance’s chest stutter against him and the next moment his chin was being tilted up, soft lips pressed to his as his boyfriend kissed him senseless. “I love you, Keith,” Lance whispered when he finally pulled away. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Keith murmured, smiling tenderly. He pressed a kiss to Lance’s collarbone before tucking his head under the other boy’s chin. Everything felt warm and good. He was happy here in Lance’s arms, by his side, sharing this stunning boy’s bed and his trust and his life. He was too happy. And that’s what made it perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the fic to be set in the canon universe on the castle ship, but the setting is pretty ambiguous so you can imagine any place/AU that you want! I hope you liked the fic!


End file.
